It is common for vehicles to include seating assemblies that have seatbacks capable of moving to reclined positions. Typically, upon moving to the reclined position, the seat portion of the seating assembly generally remains stationary and the seatback portion pivots rearward, requiring ample area behind the seating assembly for moving to the reclined position. Accordingly, seating assemblies capable of moving to reclined positions are located in a front row or mid row of seating, not in rear rows of seating due to space constraints. In addition, it is desired to maximize useable space in all vehicle seat locations, as vehicles are increasingly being reduced in size to decrease vehicle weight and increase vehicle efficiency.